


【豆鹤】豆原君总是在努力做一个普通的JO校高中生

by NatalieLOL



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieLOL/pseuds/NatalieLOL
Summary: 已完结
Relationships: Mamehara Issei/Tsurubo Shion





	1. Chapter 1

开学的第一天，豆原一成就觉得自己多姿多彩的高中生活还没开始就要迎来凋零了。

本来一切都如同昨天晚上所预料的，豆原顺利地准时到校，找到班级。然而就当他从心地坐到了学渣专属最后一排靠窗的座位时，本来吵闹的周围却一下安静了一秒，几乎所有人都转过头上下打量着他。不仅如此，有几个第一天就不好好穿校服的男生已经冲他走了过来。

“？”

即使是平时神经有点大条的豆原也意识到哪里有点不对了。本来就是血气方刚的年纪，豆原放在桌子下的手已经默默攥紧了，准备像男子汉一样迎接即将到来的“开学第一课”。

“喂，你小子很大胆啊！起开，这个位子是老子的。”

“放屁！你掰手腕根本就赢不了我。这个位子明明是我的。”

“你们两个混蛋都让开！”冲出来的第三个人毫无预警地猛地来个高抬腿，然后顺势把其中一条腿横搭在了豆原面前的书桌上，以高难度金鸡独立的姿势“睥睨”其他竞争者。

“所以你小子到底之前是混哪里的？一来就直接坐下，你这是看不起谁呢？”本来还在斗殴的前两个人看到第三个人用腿霸占桌子的做法眼前一亮，一个立马脱下外套鼓起自己并没有多少的弘二头肌秀肌肉，另一个试图凶狠地露出自己明显就只是贴了金属贴片的“金牙”。三个人默契地形成合围之势，将豆原压迫在角落里。

明明看似是剑张弩拔又奇葩好笑的局面，豆原却既不紧张也不想笑，甚至拳头都放开了，内心只有无尽崩溃。毕竟在耳边充斥了三个神经病同学“来扳手腕啊！”“不，还是俯卧撑定胜负！”的沙雕言论下，还认真和他们较真反而会让自己看起来更沙雕啊，这帮混蛋！虽然来之前就知道JO中只是个私立棒球豪门学校，在偏差值方面低的一塌糊涂，他有预料到同学们都不怎么热爱学习甚至会有混混校霸，可是，

“我根本就没预料到他们居然连正常人都不是了啊！这就只是一个普普通通的开头怎么就全是搞笑角色了，这学校还行不了行啊！”

砰——

关着的教室门被踹开了，豆原刚抬头望过去，就被从门口进来的有着黑色小卷毛的男生瞪了一眼。男生迈着六亲不认的步伐风一般地走了过来，紧紧地盯着豆原的座位。豆原看着对方与其他人完全画风不一样的敞开粉底黑纹外衫和里面审美一言难尽的黑色背心，内心的崩溃简直有如雪崩一般，

“这怎么又进来了一个奇葩啊啊啊。他在瞪我了，又在瞪我了，怎么还在瞪我！这座位难道是什么风水宝座么啊啊啊啊。诶，不过他眼睛越瞪越圆了，看着有点好玩。不行，打起精神来豆原，你是从冈山来的男子汉，不能再像孩子一样不分场合地笑出来了。”

就在豆原还在内心疯狂OS的时候，原本周围包围着他的其他男生突然规规矩矩地站好，猛地一鞠躬，

“鹤房老大！早上好！”

鹤房汐恩无情地给这帮小弟一人一个爆栗，

“暑假不是说了么，以后叫我SION。鹤房老大这个名字太土气了。”

刚起身的小弟们十分自觉地接受了自家大佬的教导，

“好的，鹤房老大！”

噗——

向来是坦率直球男子的豆原一成实在是憋不住了。不愧是大城市的校霸，花名都要有和老家那帮人不一样的时尚感。鹤房汐恩即使平时再电波，他也能意识到这个在他眼里不识好歹又土的掉渣的乡下小子就在刚刚，居然嘲笑他了。他立马扭身就要揪起豆原一成领子，给他个教训看看。

“嗯？”

鹤房拽着领子的胳膊又用了用力，然后手底下这个跟土豆似灰扑扑的家伙居然纹丝不动。该死的，这家伙是吃什么长大的。难道衬衫底下全是硬邦邦的肌肉？鹤房想要再用点力，但思及自己的肩膀情况，又觉得有些不妙。不过此时已是骑虎难下的情况，周围小弟都星星眼地看着鹤房，是男人这种事时候就绝对不能放弃啊，混蛋——

不过比鹤房发力更快一步的是，一直沉默的豆原一成突然开口，

“要不，我们掰手腕？一局定胜负？”

没错，此时的豆原已经放弃思考了。在周围人都是难以形容的沙雕画风和仿佛过家家似的校园霸凌游戏时，还试图努力保持正常人画风简直是难为自己。真正的男子汉，就是要勇于适应新环境，在沙雕的规则下比沙雕更沙雕地打败沙雕！

果不其然，周围的小弟瞬间就是变成看自己人的眼神了。一直虎着脸的鹤房也松开了揪着他领子的手。他虽然面上表情没变，不过手却有点不自然地蹭了蹭挂着金属链条的破洞裤子。

小弟一号立马挤开其他人，赞许地冲豆原说，“虽然是个外部考进来的乡下仔，但看在你如此上道的情况下，也不是不可以给你一个挑战我们老大的机会。”

“鹤房老大，请！”小弟二号特别殷勤地拿袖子抹了下桌面，然后又被后面的三号踢了一脚，“你这个记忆只有七秒的金鱼仔，不是鹤房老大，是SION。”

豆原解开了一直规规矩矩扣着扣子的校服西装外套，同时撸起了外套和里面衬衫的袖子，露出了晒成小麦色却肌肉紧实的胳膊，冲还站着的鹤房挥了挥手，

“来吧。”

通过之前的试探，鹤房对豆原的体格心里有了点数。但是当真的看到肉体的时候，鹤房还是紧张地无意识快速眨了眨眼睛。不过就算鹤房看起来皮肤白皙，但是动真格，他臂膀上的肌肉在露出来的一刻还是得到了周围女生的吸气声和豆原内心的认可。

“要快速，一击致命！”鹤房在心里默默地重复，“要不是肩膀最近——”

不过就在肤色分明的两只手握到一起的时候，一种难以言说的电流在两人心里闪过。

“就冲这个茧子，这家伙肯定是个投手！”

本来豆原是打算放水输给鹤房，让这个闹剧赶紧结束，恢复自己所期待的平静校园生活。快点吧，不管怎么都好，赶紧结束这一切，让我赶紧上课！

学弱了十六年的豆原，万万没想到在高中开学第一天，学习之魂在这种情况下燃烧了。

但是当小弟一号喊出“开始”后，从坐下之后一直低着头的鹤房却突然抬起头。鹤房眼里强烈的求胜欲直直地装进了豆原原本如豆柴般温和的眼里，一种豆原在经历了暑假变故之后就已经放弃了的陌生情感“噌”地就被鹤房挑了起来。豆原下意识地臂膀发了力，很久没有嗡鸣的血管里再次加足马力地咆哮出声。接着，豆原就看见从进门开始就一直虎着脸的鹤房，突然笑眯了眼。当然，一秒钟之后鹤房快速地收拾了表情，速度快地让豆原以为自己出了幻觉。

但就是这一秒钟，豆原还是楞了神。鹤房虽然心里觉着奇怪，但是完全没有打算放过这个好机会，干脆利落地一秒KO了对方。

在周围小弟的欢呼中，豆原干脆利落地站起来，单手拎起自己的背包，顶着众人的目光，从容地走到了离这个座位最远的教室对角。虽然豆原脸上一片平静，内心却已经高兴地开起了小花。虽然过程有点曲折，但是终于可以摆脱那帮肯定会围坐在最后一排的沙雕啦！可以开始平静的校园生活啦！

咣——

就在豆原才在教室第一排坐下来，旁边的阳光就被挡住了。豆原扭头一看，鹤房直接把自己的书包从后面扔到了豆原新座位的旁边，然后手直接撑着桌子，纵身翻过好几排，帅气又不容拒绝地硬是坐在了豆原旁边。还不等豆原张口，鹤房就又瞪了他一眼，啪地从包里翻出来一个棒球手套，

“喂，你的名字？”直冲冲地发问后，鹤房又有点不自然地说，“你已经知道我名字了。”

这算什么？校霸独特的问候模式？社交模式？豆原在心里暴风吐槽，但还是按照老家妈妈叮嘱的方式，普普通通地回答了对方，

“SION你好，我是豆原，豆原一成。”

鹤房有点意外地看了豆原一眼，但还是从心地耿直发言，“豆原这个名字真的好逊，我以后就叫你一成好了。”

被擅自决定了有点亲密的叫法，豆原一成有点生气又有点好笑，但因为是开学第一天，他还是比较温和地试图纠正对方，

“还是叫我豆原君吧。”

鹤房有完全无视了豆原的话，没头没尾地又抛出来一句话，“听着，一成君，放学去场地练练——”

“放学我还要——”

豆原拒绝的话还没说完，就肉眼可见鹤房要开始爆炸了，嘴里的话说也不是不说也不是。不过好在此时仿佛迟了八百年的上课铃声终于响了。但是豆原转念一想，一般校霸也不会在意所谓的上课铃声。

不过不愧是JO校第一电波小王子（这个称号是豆原很久之后才知道的），鹤房轻易地就做出了和其他校霸完全不一样的反应。鹤房原本还打算找豆原麻烦的神情陡然一变，快速的把包里一堆乱七八糟的东西抖落到课桌里，再看都不看就把书包往后直接抛给小弟保管，直接趴倒在课桌上，进入了学弱逃避学习的经典睡眠模式。

鹤房这一系列动作堪称行云流水，看的豆原瞠目结舌。果然对于真正的学弱来说，上课铃就是晚安铃，读书声就是催眠曲。豆原努力挺直身板企图学习，事实证明知识就是水做的，落在豆原脑子里一秒钟就蒸发了。旁边的鹤房小呼噜声都已经响起了。

“醒醒，鹤房汐恩同学。”台上的老师毫不留情地把粉笔砸了下来，“昨晚是去梦里也打了一整场棒球么，居然第一节课就睡。”

鹤房一脸生无可恋地揉了一把自己的头发。豆原觉得对方似乎看了自己一眼，然后就听对方认真地说，“是的先生，我昨晚就是在梦里打了一整场棒球，还遇到了个难缠的对手。”

“鹤房汐恩，你什么态度！滚出去罚站。”

鹤房也不多辩解，晃晃悠悠地起身从豆原旁边经过，一把打开了教室前门。

今天似乎尤为灿烂的金色阳光猛地倾泻了进来，豆原一成后知后觉地意识到，

“等等，SION的全名就是鹤房汐恩（SHION）。难道我才是先叫对方亲密称呼的人？？？好像他的小弟是有说过他姓鹤房。这难道是我的错么？？？我怎么知道现在的校霸花名会取了和没取一样啊啊啊啊！”


	2. Chapter 2

后面的课鹤房倒是老实多了，不过学渣气息依旧坦坦荡荡地暴露无遗，不是昏睡就是发呆。明明既不穿校服还违反校规烫着一头黑色小卷毛，第二节课上课的时候倒是出乎豆原意料之外的既没有说小话也没有刷手机。豆原一边手上鬼画符般地记着笔记，一边悄悄观察这个让人琢磨不透的邻座。在他看来，鹤房明明校规违反了一大把，但还算是勉勉强强地遵守了上课的纪律。

“不管怎么样，课堂上的鹤房君怎么看都只是个普通的学弱而已嘛。”豆原联想到老家那些闹腾的吊车尾伙伴们，鹤房除了表情凶一点之外，看起来似乎还更好相处。尤其看到第一节下课之后，鹤房晃晃悠悠地走进教室的时候，还对正出门的老师随意地点了点头，有一根翘起的黑色呆毛甚至还多晃了几下。起码豆原无法想象看起来时尚又帅气的鹤房会像乡下泥孩子一样做出把青蛙小便倒进老师茶杯的事。

豆原君又对自己未来能够平静而普通地上课充满了信心。

才怪——

学渣之所以是学渣，就是因为注意力实在是太容易分散了。只要不是看板书听讲课，其他时候都是大家都是千里眼顺风耳的顶级修炼者。所以当邻座传来窸窸窣窣地声音时，豆原一成的耳朵噌地就立了起来，扭头一看，只见鹤房头上裹着不知道从哪里摸出来的校服西装外套，正努力在桌子上把课本竖起来。不过他看的出来鹤房以前从来没试过用课本遮掩过，动作极其生疏甚至还因为课本频繁倒下搞出了更大的声响。

豆原脑子里突然出现了个的想法。莫非鹤房是听进去第一节课老师的批评，意识到第一排和随心所欲的最后一排还是有区别的。这想法刚一冒出来，豆原自己都觉得荒谬，看起来就无比粗线条的鹤房怎么可能会想那么多。接着，他就看见了更震惊的事情。鹤房从书桌里掏出了一个巨大无比的饭盒，打开一看里面满满地塞着肉。

“便当里没有蔬菜绝对营养不均衡的吧！就算是加餐这个量也太巨大了吧，你的胃难道是是黑洞嘛！不对不对，这都不是重点。话说要吃这么大的便当，你这又立书本又头顶校服根本就是掩耳盗铃啊！”

一时间豆原陷入了槽多无口的无限混乱之中，而旁边的鹤房这时候还偏偏转过了脸，瞪着圆滚滚的眼睛一脸“我都料到了”的表情同时又很友善地问他，

“一成小弟，果然你也饿了吧。”

糟了——豆原心里的悲鸣刚刚响起，果不其然，下一秒就感受了讲台上老师炽热的凝视，

“鹤房汐恩，豆原一成，你们两个给我站到食堂门口去！”

该死，你明明拿着校霸剧本，友善分享食物严重OOC了！你警告你，你这是要向支持你的小弟们谢罪的！

然而更奔溃的是，后排竟然传来了吸溜吸溜的声音。豆原突然心里闪现了更可怕的想法。

不，不会吧——

现在捂住耳朵能不能假装什么都没听到。豆原恨不得此时化身为能把头扎进沙子的鸵鸟。

然而学渣一有机会就上课走神凑热闹的身体本能却十动然拒地背刺了豆原。豆原僵硬地转身之后，毫不惊喜地看见，后排的沙雕小弟们竟然一水儿地星星眼。这点动静自然瞒不过老师，

“你，你，还有你，你们也都给我一起滚出去。”

就这样开学第一天，从乡下来的外部考进生——豆原一成，凭着刚进来就与JO高第一扛把子鹤房汐恩同甘共苦（小弟语）且顺利打入核心组织，就这样出乎他自己预料的全校出名了。

接下来整整一天，豆原再也没有理过鹤房，一直埋头写写画画。他现在内心只有一个梦想，那就是自闭成为这群沙雕中最沉默的崽。

然而就在放学铃声响起的时候，鹤房似乎早有预料到豆原试图快速逃跑的想法，以堪比火箭弹射起步的速度从椅子上崩了出来，从一直都没打开的课本中十分小心翼翼地抽出来一张表，特别潇洒地拍到了豆原桌上。

“棒球部入部申请表多拿了一张了，看你顺眼，给你了。”

棒球。

豆原一成清楚的知道自己这个时候最好像个成熟的大人一样，不惹麻烦地微笑着收下表，然后装进书包里直接回家。等明天一早，鹤房倘若还要再来找茬，再委婉地告诉他自己志不在此。但是，看到入部申请上JO高棒球社的标题，他还是下意识紧紧地攥上了纸。

没错，下意识。

这个动作曾经在豆原的梦里出现了无数次。但在中学最后一个暑假获得青少棒赛事的胜利之后，他不再做梦了。作为不仅仅是关西地区，甚至在全国都数一数二的棒球豪门，JO高的球探们工作一如既往的出色，早早地就敲定了豆原之后的入学。不过，倘若没有那次车祸，这一切或许就要按照豆原曾经梦中的情景实现了。按常理来说，豆原本不应该在这个樱花盛开的时节踏入JO高，父母同样也是建议他转校。但是，在做出最后决定的那一天，豆原选择顺从自己的内心，

再去JO高看一眼吧！那毕竟本应是梦起点的地方！

那天豆原看见了什么，除了豆原本人之外谁都不知道。但所有人都可以看到的是，他现在穿着的是JO高的校服。

“愣着干什么，快走啊。”鹤房等的有些不耐烦，他完全不能理解眼前这家伙还在等什么。少年人的心思总是琢磨不透，同是直球BOY的鹤房顺着直觉就用了男生之间最简单的交流方式，把手上的棒球直接抛了过去。而豆原也下意识配合地做了一个挥棒动作。

“诶不错嘛，肌肉反应相当不错!”鹤房兴奋了起来，飞快地把棒球捡了起来。谁知道他一抬头，就看见豆原把入部申请书和桌面的一堆纸拢到一起，有些粗暴地往书包里塞。

“喂，你这家伙。今天不仅要交入部申请，还要去看棒球部宿舍的分配。想打职业的家伙，不可能不第一天就去交申请吧！就算是之前签好入校合同，棒球部还是要再走一次流程的。没事，老大我会罩着你的。”

虽然嘴上说的风轻云淡，但鹤房实际上还是急的一把握住豆原的胳膊，试图阻止他把申请表塞进书包里。

“鹤房君，请你不要管我。”豆原猛地甩开鹤房的手，“我不能，不，我对棒球不感兴趣。”

“进JO高的十个里面八个都要打棒球，这个玩笑不好笑，一成君。”鹤房出乎围观小弟的预料，变得莫名难缠了起来。

“我说了，我不感兴趣！”豆原一成又一字一句地重复了一遍之前说过的话。

这一次鹤房没再说话了，他知道自己的日文不好，用语言的力量是根本说服不了任何人的。但是鹤房在见到豆原的第一眼，他就知道这个人是和自己一样的棒球野兽，身体的每一寸肌肉是专为打棒球而打造。鹤房不可能放任也无法理解一个像这样的人不去打棒球，而当对方是豆原一成的时候，就更不可能了。

鹤房这一次再也不顾及肩膀上还贴着的膏药了，在豆原还没反应过来的时候就直接揪住对方领子，拉过来强迫豆原和他面对面。豆原眼眶有些红，脸部的肌肉因为情绪激动而抖动，但目光却对鹤房的视线不躲不避。

一直虎着脸施压的鹤房突然笑了，也松开了揪住豆原领子的手。

“什么嘛，你这家伙还挺活泼的啊。今天一天我看你老气横秋心如止水，特别没意思。这样的眼神的才对嘛。一成君，你这看起来可一点也不像对棒球没兴趣的样子。”

鹤房对围观的其他人使了个眼色，“你们先走，我一会儿就会去棒球社。”

等豆原起伏不断的胸膛也逐渐平静下来的时候，教室里已经只剩下他和鹤房两个人了。

四月的天黑的很晚，即使是这个时候外面还是一片灿烂。教学楼外樱花甜甜的气味也飘了进来。

鹤房扫开豆原桌面的一堆书本草稿纸，露出了底下的填的满满当当的方格纸。

“下午上课的时候我就看你一直在写写画画，刚才捡棒球的时候也瞥了到了掉在地上的其中一张。一成君，你能不能告诉我，这些是什么？”鹤房自觉非常真诚地望着豆原，毕竟合格的老大是要关心今天新收的小弟。

豆原简直要被眼前的人气笑了。来JO高之前，他一直跟自己说要努力做一个成熟内敛的大城市高中生，要开始崭新幸福的普通DK生涯。然而不仅整个班充满着难以想象的沙雕同学，就连眼前这个JO校一路内部直升血统纯粹的邻座都坦率直接地超出正常人类交际分寸了吧。

但是豆原其实有点羡慕。从变故发生之后，他就觉得自己失去了什么。但就在刚才，他又觉得那些东西都回来了。

少年人一腔热血终归难凉，不是么。

努力维持成熟表情一天的豆原突然就笑了。之前来JO高考察的时候，他还在迷茫，只是期待JO高的生活可以给他答案。而今天，他觉得他得到答案了，听到了自己每一条血管奔流的声音，也看到了人生才开始的DK本应朝气蓬勃的样子。豆原是真的很开心，脸都笑得又皱又红，黑亮亮的狗狗眼更是弯成了新月的形状。他知道自己此时的表情不仅看起来丑，而且突然笑也非常奇怪。从对面站着的鹤房脸上震惊的表情就能看出来。不过他今天被鹤房和他的沙雕小弟们震惊了一天，自己有机会让BKING也震惊倒还是蛮有成就感的。

心情一好，豆原倒是准备回答鹤房的问题了。他抚平被鹤房揉皱的方格纸，张了张嘴，又有点不好意思地挠了挠头，

“其实吧，最近我有在给杂志投稿。一直想写一篇主角是棒球少年的小说，但是被编辑退回了好几次了。”

“哈？！这就是你不去棒球社也要回家写的东西？话说棒球仔兴趣是写文章，你这人真的好奇怪啊。”

“最近半年才新养成的兴趣而已啦。”再说了，要是说奇怪，你本人明明更神奇。豆原在心里腹诽。

“真的有那么着急嘛？”

“其实主要是主角的设定一直没有敲定，虽然杂志社比赛截稿日期还有几个月。”

“棒球少年的小说还不好写？”鹤房略一思索，自信满满地说，“我倒是有个好主意。”

说实话经过了一天鹤房的牵连，只要他一要有大动作，豆原就调节反射地觉得有点怕。

“小说就以我为主角不就行了。”鹤房一拳砸到了豆原胸口，“毕竟我可会是今年甲子园的冠军投手！”

听到这么放肆的大话，豆原这次倒没有笑他。之前就觉得鹤房这个人很有意思，但是没想到还能更有意思。

再试一次吧，豆原心里给自己说。不管身体能不能撑得住，未来怎么样，再试一次吧。豆原一成以前没有，将来也不会过普普通通的生活。

“不，虽然很抱歉，SION。但是我要说，JO高王牌投手一定会是我！”

“鹤房汐恩，目标位置？”

“投手！”

“豆原一成，目标位置？”

“投手！”

“很好！”身材极具压迫力的学长合上了手上的本子，“你们两个第一天训练就迟到？很有胆子嘛新人！今天给我滚去场边捡球。”

“其他新人热身五圈跑起来！前半年都是全部新人都是场边观摩学习！”

行吧，今天棒球豪门JO高直到最后也在用自己人才济济的部员储备给了豆原一成刚织起的梦想以沉重打击。

更糟的是，JO高棒球部宿舍，鹤房和豆原还分到了同一间。

但其实普普通通的生活，早在豆原决定入校之前就注定不复存在。

“你觉得我今天干的怎么样，有没有让豆原君感受到我们JO高的热烈欢迎？”

“诶？鹤房老大给你说的是欢迎？他咋给我说的是让豆原君领悟纯正JO精神？”

“哈哈，你们都搞错了，我才是鹤房老大门下第一小弟。老大可是专门嘱咐我要让豆原君感受到我们鹤组和JO高都能是他最靠谱的依靠。”

“我看你们都是虚张声势吧。老大绝对没有跟你们提过要叫他SION而不是鹤房老大。SION这个绝妙的花名老大绝对没告诉过你们。”

“你可是骗不了我们的！要是实话你手抖什么？我看老大其实也没告诉你吧！哈哈哈哈哈”

“诶，你怎么还在抖？”

“豆，豆原君！”

“你们在聊什么呀？让我也听一听怎么样？”

“啊啊啊啊！鹤房老大救我！我们不是故意的！”


	3. Chapter 3

“嗯嗯，所以最后一排靠窗的座位从JO小开始就一直是SION的专属座位？”

“对啊，随便打听打听，谁不知道那是最强学渣的御用宝座。除了鹤房老大，没人配得上。”

“所以你们一大早就守着那个座位？”豆原挑了挑眉，“可是我看SION早上来的也没比你们几个晚多久啊。”

“啊哈哈......”小弟们你望望我我望望你，不知道这种送命题该怎么答。鬼知道每次必踩点到校的老大为啥突然今天早早到了。其中一个小弟眼前一亮，看见不远处一脸不耐烦捡球的鹤房冲这边挥手，赶紧像是抓住了救命稻草一样，“抱歉啦啊啊啊豆原君，鹤房老大叫我们过去了！回头见！”

不过事实上以为自己逃过一劫的小弟们还是太天真了。就像沙雕群里不可能有正常雕，非洲大草原上也不能孕育出欧洲人。今天不仅是豆原的灾难开学第一日，JO高其他人也都逃不过。

“诶，等等，你们有没有觉得老大的脸色越来越差了。”

“不可能吧！我们刚才可是严防死守地保住了秘密。”

“哈哈哈哈，说的也是呢。”

“你说老大会不会奖励我们什么呢！我们今天任务完成的那么好。”

“诶嘿嘿，我现在右眼跳个不停，显而易见，老大要请我们吃好吃的啦！”

“你们过来干嘛？”鹤房虎着张脸看着眼前笑地蠢得要死的小弟们，“豆原一成呢？”

小弟们刚膨胀的心情瞬间就被戳破了。鹤房恨铁不成钢地瞪了眼前立马缩的跟鹌鹑一样的三个小鸡仔，把手里已经捡了半框子棒球的球框扔给了小弟们，“你们继续帮我捡，我先回去了。”

小弟一号赶忙傻愣愣地接过球框。看着鹤房在夕阳下走远的身影，小弟二号立马开始本能吹鹤，

“不愧是鹤房老大，就算是如此凄凉的背景也能走出气势汹汹仿佛要出门砍人的步伐。真是我辈校霸的典范。”不过他还没等他没酝酿出更多彩虹屁，就被右边小弟一号当头一敲整个人都趔趄地摔了，

“你个傻鸟！老大这明明是踏着樱花染红的大道去找豆原君进行男人的决斗去了！刚才果然老大是在跟我们身后的豆原君挥手。”

小弟二号这时候就不服气了，好呀，你这家伙是想挑战我鹤房夸夸群群主的地位。这绝对不能忍啊。他刚爬起来想再反驳几句却又被左边的小弟三号一脚踹到了地上。

“你小子就是个笨蛋，左眼跳财右眼跳灾都么简单的事情能搞错！你就留这里一个人捡球吧！”

其他两个人撒丫子跑着去追前方的鹤房。看来，即使都是不良，也还是有食物链底层的。要加油啊，小弟二号！

就比豆原离开球场晚了几分钟的鹤房在食堂转了一圈也没看见豆原人，即使是回到了宿舍也只看见扔在桌子底下的书包。桌面上还散落着稿纸。鹤房随便拿起来一张，读了没几分钟就没兴趣地放下了，

“什么嘛，这文学水平简直和我半斤八两。不，我还是八两，他才是半斤哼。”

显然，文学苦手的鹤房同学并没意识到半斤和八两其实是一样的。

最后鹤房揉着眼睛，在练习投球的牛棚里发现了豆原的身影。很明显，在学长们都在积极备战夏甲地区预选赛的时节，才入部的豆原不知道从哪里抓了一个新人捕手，正在辛苦的自主练习。

内角直球，外角直球，全部都精准地进入手套前在豆原心里已划出立体九宫格的区域。球落入手套的声音爽利又干脆。而之后再练习的变化球，更是让鹤房眼前一亮。曲球弧度完美，球路上升的时间点恰到好处，在最高点急速下坠的时候却又出人意料地撕碎之前曲线柔和无害的假象，毫不吝啬地展现自己集于一点的犀利锋芒。

“好！”

在一旁围观的鹤房激动地跳了起来。不过豆原本人倒是没有多激动。他又抹了点防滑粉在手上，有点挑衅地冲鹤房挑了挑眉，比了个口型。

“看——好——了——”

鹤房下意识睁大了眼睛。白色的小球在他眼前仿佛再以慢动作一帧一帧地缓缓飞了出去，但是下一秒路线就变得鬼魅了起来。他下意识眨眼试图手动补帧，却发现连帧速都变地令人难以捉摸。在他脑子里的浆糊还没有搅明白的时候——

啪——

球落入手套的声音清脆又响亮。

鹤房呆呆地望着室内牛棚里炽白灯光下豆原还没收回的投球姿势，眼前的一切与大半年前那个充斥着烦躁蝉鸣的夏日下的身影逐渐重合起来。那个时候他也是一样，在豆原左侧的板凳备战席上站立望着对方，而对方也一如当年投出那颗制胜球之后一样，

“NICE！”

豆原站在投手丘上昂起头，仿佛在发泄什么一样，振臂咆哮出声。

“阿诺，豆原君，虽然你很兴奋。”对面的鼻子周围长着一堆雀斑的捕手跑了过来，“但今天你已经投了80球了，真的不能再投了。要是被教练知道，我要被他施以铁捶攻击的。”

是了，豆原之前被迫离开球场并不是因为技术下降，而是身体已经不再支持他高强度练习和比赛投非常多的球数了。刚才的兴奋荡然无存，豆原兴致缺缺地把球扔给对面的捕手。捕手下意识地去接球，却没想到身前冒出了来个白色影子截了胡。

鹤房握住手上还在不断旋转的棒球，冲正打算去休息的捕手点了点头，

“陪我也去练练吧！我可不会比这家伙差。”

下一秒他就被豆原猛地敲了个爆栗，

“练什么练，你连和捕手之间的暗号都不知道。”

“可你第一天都能和他练，凭什么我不行啊。”

“他是我以前老队友，你又没和他练习过。”

“那这还不简单。”

鹤房用手展平衣服上的褶皱，清了清嗓子，毫无征兆地冲还在乐呵呵看戏的捕手猛地一鞠躬，超级大声地说，

“我是鹤房汐恩，位置投手，目标是夏甲冠军投手，还请日后多多指教！”

捕手被鹤房突然的动作吓得一激灵，揉着着被震痛的耳朵，下意识地就点了点头，

“好，好的鹤房君。”

然后他就看见鹤房超级开心的笑了，极其自来熟地揽上捕手的肩膀，还冲旁边被神操作惊地目瞪口呆地豆原得意地眨了眨眼睛，倘若他有尾巴，此时怕不是都已经翘上了天。豆原是彻底地对鹤房没脾气了，摆了摆手准备去休息室冲澡。却没想到还没走几步，衣角就被人大力地拽住了。

“一成君，你走什么啊。”

“？”

“我们以后就是一个队的投手了啊，你也要看着我练习互帮互助啊。想进甲子园的话，只靠一个投手是不可能的吧。”

豆原心中一动，他突然意识到了以甲子园为目标的高中豪门棒球与以前青少棒似乎有些区别。那么，是不是就算他无法投很多球数，但是依旧还有踏入甲子园的机会？豆原觉得似乎有光从远方的黑暗中照了进来。

“什么嘛，SION这家伙。”豆原踢了踢脚下的碎石子，在心里想着，“偶尔还挺靠谱的嘛。”

才怪——

十分钟后热身后，豆原蹲在场地边缘看着眼前这个只会凭着一身蛮力投快速直球还在叫嚣着“当然了，JO高王牌投手肯定还是我啦！”的家伙，觉得刚才自己觉得这人靠谱果然还是鬼迷了心窍吧。但是在旁边围观了一切默默吃瓜的捕手同学只想说，

照照镜子吧！，豆原同学，你现在不仅笑地停不下来，还笑地比鹤房同学还傻。

捕手的吐槽目光实在太过强烈，豆原也马上意识到了自己现在不太对劲。该死，一定是鹤房这家伙笑地太傻了。都怪他散布的沙雕因子影响到了我。无论如何，今天的豆原君还是在执着的认为鹤房是造成了他不能过着普通高中生活的罪魁祸首。

但平心而论，鹤房汐恩在棒球方面绝对是个天才。不，甚至在广大球友心中是个怪物。他仅仅练习了一年棒球，就能在青少棒时期一鸣惊人。而在高中二年级之后，高三学长逐渐退出球队使他可以稳定获得一队首发位置之后，能以怪物般的铁臂投出时速高达147km/h的超高速直球。同时配合以快速指叉球这种变化球，鹤房甚至能连续三振很多名校强棒。

“关西的怪物左投！”

“JO校棒球新世代王牌！”

“黑发的电波王子！”

？？？等等，好像掺进去了个奇怪的称号。豆原放下了手中的报纸，抬头看了眼正坐在自己对面狼吞虎咽的鹤房汐恩。鹤房面前堆了一堆碟子，左手扒饭的动作不停，右手还悄悄地从豆原的碟子里试图夹走最厚的那片肉。看见豆原放下报纸看他，鹤房不仅一点被抓包的不好意思都没有，还反而大大方方地冲豆原挑衅地挑了挑眉，又夹走了一块肉。

这家伙哪里是什么王子，就是个幼稚鬼罢了。两年时间的朝夕相处，豆原和鹤房倒是真的同甘共苦过无数次了。多数是鹤房因为过于耿直惹出来一堆麻烦，然后莫名其妙地就牵扯上了豆原。不过就小弟们来看，那还不是因为豆原跟鹤房整体粘着跟个连体人似的，豆原要是真的不想被牵扯就不要放任鹤房和他贴的那么近啊！

至于同甘嘛，豆原想着就忍不住笑出了声。夏天合宿的时候顶着酷暑还要被鹤房这个任性的家伙捉着教他练快速指叉球，结果因为这家伙太笨学太慢，回基地的时候发现门锁了，被迫和他一起缩在场地外面的长椅上。山上昼夜温差大，结果鹤房这家伙完全不记得要带外套，还要抢他的外套。所以共享同一件外套难道也算同甘？

不过，虽然不想承认，但是那天X山的日出还是挺好看的。

思绪流转间，对面的鹤房就已经吃饱了，规规矩矩地把碗筷也送到了清洁处。他好奇地瞅了眼豆原看了好久的报纸，眼尖的看到了几个大标题，

“好哇，一成！这报纸居然说你是球场的魔术师，这称号也土了吧，哈哈哈哈。不过这么看，”鹤房上下打量一下豆原现在棱角分明且眉目清朗俊秀的脸，又看了下报纸上的照片，“你这家伙完全不上相嘛。”

鹤房手一伸，抢走了豆原手上的报纸，“不行，你这张照片我要剪下来放到相册里，留着以后时常拿出来笑你。”

鹤房在刚入学没多久就买了本相册，说是自己不擅长写文字日记(顺便还吐槽了豆原日记本很土)，还是直接拍照记录吧。当然原话其实是，

“我将来肯定是会成为全国第一的投手，为了粉丝着想，还是要留一点影像记录。”

不过那本相册里除了鹤房自己之外，还乱七八糟地插很多其他照片。豆原保守估计，自己的糗照起码能占据半壁江山。不过相册最开头的几张照片，每次翻相册鹤房都不给他看。行吧，谁的青春期没几个小秘密呢，何况是鹤房这种几乎是处于永恒青春期的小鬼。豆原以前猜过是不是鹤房前女友或者梦中情人的照片。但是每次鹤房都想办法搪塞过去，这事最后也就不了了之了。这次鹤房要放进去的照片其实是才结束没多久的春甲地区预选赛上的照片。其实那天的记忆已经没有多少了，就记得鹤房哭得稀里哗啦时蹭在自己身上泪痕的湿热，还有那天特别呼啸凛冽的寒风。豆原对自己是什么样子真的已经完全忘记了。不过现在再看报纸上的照片，

“原来我比SION哭的还惨啊。”

虽然最后的结果有点苦涩，但其实冬天还是很美好的。队伍冬训的时候找的专门飞去北海道找了强队打训练赛。他们在的那几天北海道难得地没有下雪。但是鹤房还是想尽办法从别人车子上撸了一把过去的积雪捏了雪球冲豆原砸了过去。模糊的记忆里，豆原不记得自己有没有还手了。不过基地温泉的硫磺味，从墙外伸进来的梅花香气和北海道无污染天空下越发美丽的月色倒是被他牢牢地记在了心里。

“走了，一成。”鹤房已经把报纸放回了房间，站在宿舍大门口喊他，“今天是公布夏季比赛队员号码的时候。王牌投手的一号这次绝对是我的！”

“只有这个，我是绝对不会让给你的，SION。”

JO校内的樱花开了又谢，白天一天比一天长。终于到了JO校棒球队全体人员心心念念的那一日。

鹤房低下身子，再一次检查自己的鞋带有没有系好，摘下头上的帽子看了看比哪一年都更加炽烈的阳光，又把帽子戴了回去，走出了选手候场的棚子。赛场边投手练习投球的牛棚在他走出去之后，安静了一秒，之后球以更大的声音飞进了捕手的手套里。

“现场的观众和正在电视机前收看转播的观众们大家好，现在走上投手丘的是JO校的先发投手，13号鹤房汐恩。势不可挡的快速直球是他的招牌。”

鹤房深呼吸，稳扎稳打地在投手丘上投完了练习热身的球数之后，下意识的又看了一眼旁边的牛棚。一号的号码戴在那个他最熟悉也是最信赖的人身上，无论如何，有豆原作为王牌中继，那么今天他就可以放心的，

“大闹一场了！”

不知道时间流逝了多久，鹤房眼前还是一片眩晕。似乎只过了几秒又似乎过去了数年，眼前炽热的阳光就已经全都替换成了更加闪烁的闪光灯。旁边的队友们哭成一片，周围全是观众的喝彩声。

“我们，赢了？”

豆原站在投手丘上直接把帽子一扔，冲到旁边的队员休息棚一把抱住鹤房，又哭又笑。

“我们成功了！SION！你是今年夏季甲子园的冠军投手了！”

两年多前那个下午放出的豪言鹤房其实理应不太记得了，毕竟他几乎每天都在说一些惊破众人眼睛的话。但他现在却还能记起那个春日樱花的香气和豆原心口心脏跳动的声音。

“太好了，”鹤房突然泪如雨下，“虽然我一直都知道我在说一些不可思议的话。但是一成，你没有放弃成为投手，真的成为了夏甲优胜王牌投手，太好了，真的是太好了。”

不过等哭完之后，坐在返程大巴上的鹤房突然意识到自己的BKING人设刚才好像有点崩塌。他扭头就看见豆原这个罪魁祸首还抱着他那个老土的日记本在车上也不忘写写画画，心中灵机一动，有了找回场子的办法，

“你倒是记忆力还挺好的，害我刚才哭得那么惨。”

豆原停下写写画画的动作，竟然有点紧张地看着鹤房，

“那你还记得什么么？”

“现在知道怕了。我可是知道，你很久都没有再写你篇语法根本不通的棒球小说了。不过，明天新闻头条就要比你更快地发布以我为男主角的小作文了。”

豆原看起来更紧张了，鹤房此时后知后觉得发现他紧张的有点不对劲。本来吵闹的球队大巴也很不同寻常的安静了下来。平时总是老老实实的豆原好像这次突然要做点什么了，鹤房有史以来第一次希望豆原不要搞事，继续坚持做一个普通的高中生。然而——

“汐恩，那么你现在愿意做我之后人生的男主角么？”

车内爆发出了理所当然的欢呼声。

在自己JO校男子高中生生涯的末尾，豆原亲自踹开了柜门，再也不努力做一个普普通通的DK了。他知道什么才是他真正想要的了。

后记

在豆原和鹤房在一起很多年之后，豆原在一次整理书柜的时候，被一本相册当头砸中。鹤房的相册在他们在一起之后，已经添了很多本。不过砸中豆原的这本是他高中时候做的第一本。这本相册已经很久没有人翻过了，表层都积了薄薄的一层灰。时隔多年，豆原突然意识到他好像从来没看过这本相册的第一张照片。豆原越想越觉得好奇心仿佛猫抓一般，鹤房倒是也没说过不许豆原看。所以豆原思来想去，还是决定翻过去看一看。

那是一张很普通的照片，但是被好好的塑封了起来。照片正中间的是豆原进入JO高前青少棒时期最后一次胜利的头版新闻照片。正中间激动咆哮的豆原被油性笔圈了出来。豆原皱了皱眉，又仔细打量了下照片，然后松开了眉了然地笑了笑。随手从书桌上笔筒里抽出来了个粉色油性笔，把照片的边角处戴着帽子的鹤房圈了爱心。

毕竟这是真正意义上的第一张合照不是嘛。至于鹤房这家伙之后会不会发现，发现又会不会恼羞成怒，豆原倒是完全不在乎了。他自己笑呵呵地从书柜里另一侧抽出来了同样是进入JO高之前的那个被无数次鹤房吐槽土气的笔记本。他本来是不写日记的，不过当年车祸之后，他本以为自己再也不能打棒球了，即使车祸其实并不严重康复记录十分良好，但他还是心理上觉得自己的身体条件不行了。所以父母和医生都建议他培养个别的兴趣爱好来转移注意力，当时他觉得写作很不错。所以为了锻炼笔力，才从那时开始写起了日记。日记本上第一页上落着他当年稚嫩的字体，

“今天我还是决定一个人去看了JO校。JO校棒球设备真的很专业，训练气氛也很好。不过有一个戴帽子烫着黑色小卷毛的家伙完全跟不上练习嘛，被教练骂的好惨。虽然他沮丧的时候看起来有点凶，但作为日行一善，我还是请他喝了瓶饮料。然后这家伙居然就突然振奋起来了。分别的时候，他还问我会不会进JO高。真的是个怪人。我只好含含糊糊的回答了。

虽然有点莫名，不过他笑起来的样子还挺好看的。”


End file.
